


Love in Two Parts

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [8]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time verses a year later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Two Parts

Bog was doing what he usually did when he was nervous, confused, upset or embarrassed, he was pacing. He and Marianne had decided that tonight was the night they were going to take that next step together. Their make-out sessions had become more and more heated until Marianne had been the one to claim she was going to die if they didn't—Bog shivered a bit—make love. 

She was coming to his new rooms at his new castle to spend the night. He swallowed, gazing around the room. The bed had fresh moss and spider silk sheets, all new. He had some candles made of spices, ginger and nutmeg that gave the room a heady, pleasant scent. He had put flowers in the room and had goblin ale ready, waiting in a pitcher with cups. He folded his long fingers together nervously, he was pretty sure he had everything ready. 

His wings buzzed as he tried to think if he had forgotten anything. He was pacing again when he heard a light knock at the door. He nearly flew at the door, but at the last moment slid to a stop, took a few deep breaths, then opened it slowly. Marianne was standing there with a bag held in both hands, her knuckles almost white, her wings pooled behind her. She looked very nervous, but she smiled up at him. “Hi.” 

Bog blushed, his eyes darting from her face to the bag in her hands and then back again. “Hi,” he replied. He looked down the hall each way, not certain what he was worried about; they were both adults and what they did behind closed doors was their business. He reached out and took one of her hands pulling her into the room as he closed the door. 

They both stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Marianne looked around the room as Bog asked, “Ah, can I take your bag?” 

“Oh, sure, yes!” Marianne handed her bag to him and Bog put it over near the table with the ale. The monarch stared at the ale for a long moment before turning. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Ah, sure.” 

Bog poured two cups. His hand shook a bit and he spilled a little on the table, but he finally did it and brought a cup over to her. They stood there with their cups in hand when they both suddenly brought their cups to their mouths at the same time. They each took large swallows, finishing their drink in one long gulp, again, at the same time. When they finished, they both stared at one another and then burst out laughing. Bog took her cup setting it down, chuckling. 

She was the one to take his hand and slowly pull him toward her. “Maybe we should just sit on the bed?” Bog nodded nervously as Marianne moved them both to the edge of the bed. They sat down next to each other and held each others hands when finally Bog leaned in and kissed her softly. She arched up into his kiss. She pulled her hands slowly out from his to run her hands up his arms. She could taste the ale on his tongue, mixed with hers and that fueled her need for him. Marianne had been looking forward to tonight for a long time. Her whole body simply ached for him like nothing she had ever felt before. Bog was so gentle, so tender and he did not want to rush her, put any pressure on her. 

Actually she had to be the one to suggest they take this next step, Bog never would have. She decided it would be best for her to make the first move now too as Bog would be terrified of doing something to make her uncomfortable. Marianne pulled him closer, their kissing more heated as she ran her tongue along his teeth. She tried to pull Bog down with her onto the bed, but instead they smacked their heads together. “Yowch!” Marianne grabbed her forehead and Bog winced only from the surprise of it. They both look at one another and started to laugh again. 

“Are you alright?” Bog reached out with a delicate touch her forehead. 

Marianne chuckled looking a bit embarrassed as she grinned at him. “Yes, I am good.” 

“This is silly,” Marianne murmured as she rubbed her forehead. 

“We have made out a lot of times. We have...touched each other and, well, this is only a little different.” 

Bog blushed, not looking directly at her. “Yeah” 

She was nervous and a little bit scared, but that had never stopped her from getting what she wanted, so she stood up and started to undress. It was going to take a bold move to get them going and she was the one to take it. 

Bog's eyes became huge. “Marianne you don't have to....” 

But then suddenly she was standing there naked in his room, the moonlight and candles playing off her skin. She seemed to glow to him, she was so beautiful. She flexed her wings nervously, the light catching the purple. The sight of her made Bog gasp. Marianne folded her hands in front of her looking shy, her cheeks flushed pink at the clear admiration in Bog's blue eyes and the fact that his mouth still hung open. 

She walked over to Bog. She pushed his legs apart so that she could stand between them. He seemed to be at a loss for what to do with his hands as his gaze traveled over her naked body and then up to her face. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” His voice was hushed with awe. Marianne slowly ran her hands over Bog's scalp and stroked his neck. He leaned forward as she tugged him carefully so that he laid his chin between her breasts. Her hands moved down his cheeks and then over his head. He gazed up into her amber eyes. She beamed with happiness, her face glowed, and her eyes sparkled with love. 

He scooted back onto the bed and Marianne followed him laying herself on top of his body carefully. He reached up to cup her face gently between his long, gnarled fingers, opening his mouth against her lips. Their tongues touched and wrapped against each other, the kiss slow, wet and passionate. He stroked his claws down her back and over her hips. The tips of his nails were caressed her ever so lightly because he was afraid his claws would cut through her fair skin; so she barely felt his touch as it moved lightly against her skin. 

She changed her position so that she lay beside Bog, her hands dragging over his chest and along his stomach as they kissed. Her kisses were soft, like the flutter of butterfly wings as her hands hovered lower down his stomach. “Bog, show me?” 

He pulled back from her, his skin flushed and his eyes huge. 

“What?” 

“I want to see you all of you Bog.” 

Bog looked downright terrified. “Marianne? Uhh...I don't...” 

“Bog—please?” 

He bit his bottom lip, still scared and unsure, but he took her hand and guided it down. He laid her hand against him so she could feel the difference in the armor plating there. He started to push her hand away, but she would not let him. She stroked her hand over him, the plating bulged and moved, his natural protection opening to release him into her hand. 

She gasped in surprise, which caused Bog to jerk away from her. He started to frantically push away, but she reached out, grabbed his arms—just her touch stilled him. He stopped to stare at her. 

“I am so sorry...” 

She placed a finger to his lips. 

“No, don't you dare be sorry Bog. I was not upset, just amazed.” 

She grinned impishly at him as she tugged him back to her on the bed. She sat up on her knees and just looked at him. “You are beautiful Bog, really beautiful.” Bog blushed so badly that even the tips of his ears looked a bit red. She let her gaze wander over his body to linger on his erection—he was long and thick with slight ridges. Her hands practically itched with the need to touch him. Marianne started to reach for him, but he stopped her, knowing if she touched him too much, this whole night would be over before it started. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, a pleading look in his eyes and voice. 

She shifted to slide her body against him. Bog's hand shook as he slowly reached out to brush the back tips of his clawed fingers along the side of one breast. Her skin goose bumped at the touch, his fingertips rough yet gentle. He was shaking with the pleasure of touching her and the need to take her. His goblin nature was almost screaming in his head to take her, she belonged to him, his, his, his! 

Bog pushed back the urge. He wanted to be as gentle as he could. Her scent surrounded him, lavender, honeysuckle, vanilla, and flowers. Beautiful and his. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, soft, yet he scraped his teeth along the flesh there prickling it softly. She moaned at the feel of his sharp teeth, his tongue as he ran it slowly along her collarbone. She arched her back to urge him lower. Marianne's skin burned. She had never felt like this before, on fire from the inside. She needed, wanted to feel his mouth on her breasts. Bog glided his tongue and teeth over her hardened nipples, careful to not apply too much pressure. The soft skin of her breasts and nipples burned against his tongue, sending thrills of pleasure as his teeth brushed the hardness. She jerked, a wanton moan of need and pleasure escaped her slightly parted lips. 

Bog wanted this to be easy for her. He was so scared of hurting her. For Marianne, thoughts that Bog could hurt her did not even enter her mind. She wanted him inside her now, more than she had ever wanted anything! 

Bog moved his tongue down over her stomach, tasting the slight perspiration along her skin, her hips rolled with the need for more, but then he had gone lower. He separated her legs very slowly, wanting her to have a chance to pull away, but she opened herself to him as Marianne lifted up on her elbows. She surprised herself, but she wanted to watch him as his tongue drifted between her legs. The urge to taste her was overpowering, he needed her to fill all his senses. He was gentle, his lips moved down the inside of her thighs feeling the soft, silkiness of her skin against his mouth, then his tongue as he licked his way slowly lower, adjusting her legs to rest on his shoulders. He wanted to take his time, to taste her on his lips, his tongue.

Controlling himself was harder than he had anticipated, but he was managing. He needed to smell her, to bring her into his pores, his soul; in every sense he wanted her as his. One of his hands laid flat against her stomach while his other hand slipped under her rear to lift her hips up to him. He licked and sucked lower still, leaving faint red marks along her thighs until he could smoothly run the flat of his tongue against her. He shifted his tongue slowly along her, flicking at her most sensitive spot rolling his tongue against her until Marianne cried out. 

She dropped onto her back fully and held her arms over her head, her fingers digging into the pillows. She knotted up the spider silk in her fists as her toes pointed with the intensity of her orgasm. Her small feet rubbed against his back and shoulders,her hips arching into him as he continued to roll his tongue against her keeping her orgasm intense. Bog continued his attentions, his wings buzzed behind him, not in a frantic way but with a sort of a languid pleasure until she was completely liquid and warm. Her whole body was on fire as his tongue moved inside her. Bog continued to use his tongue to make sure she realized that his full attentions were only for her. 

Finally, she was begging him to let her touch him. He moved slowly, perhaps just a little reluctantly. He kissed her, which made her purr as she tasted herself on his lips. She pulled back to sit up on her knees pushing her wings behind her gracefully, letting her eyes gaze roll over him. He looked like he wanted to pull away, but he resisted the urge; he was just very still as she reached out and touched him. He was hard and silky soft at the same time. The contrast was exquisite under her hands, he was very warm in her grasp as she started to stroke her hands up and down. 

Her touch was almost too much and he let out a deep groan. It was like an electrical shock through him. No one had ever touched him like this. Her hands were warm and small, but he could feel the callous on her palms as she explored him. She was fascinated with him, running her hands up his length, feeling the softness of him, but the hardness of him too. It was such a strange combination, but it was beautiful. The urge to run her tongue on him was overpowering, so she gave in. She was careful at first, her tongue glided over him just barely touching him. 

She could feel the soft texture of him against her tongue. She used her tongue to explore every inch. The way Bog moaned made her feel powerful. She lowered her mouth down on him, filling her mouth with his erection, soft texture, hard overall and warm. She wrapped her tongue around him and sucked against his length. Bog gasped and his claws ripped into the sheets as he bucked. He was sure that he blacked out for a moment. She didn't want to stop, she loved that she had Bog so completely under her control, that it was her that made him groan with pleasure, but also that he was this completely open to her. He belonged to her. 

Bog had to beg her to stop. “Please ,Marianne. I can't continue, please!” 

She let go of him reluctantly and crawled up his body, all hesitation about what was going to happen, what she wanted, what she needed—gone. She knew exactly what she desired and Bog was going to give it to her. 

He rolled her onto her back, grabbing her upper arms, he tried to be gentle, but his goblin nature was screaming at him to take her. 

He pressed her into the moss and silk. “Marianne? Are you sure?” 

She looked up at Bog with a huge grin as she nodded. “Oh, I am very sure, Bog.” 

He swallowed, still a bit shocked at the clear want in her eyes. She really did want him. 

Bog moved between her legs, the two of them shifted and adjusted. Bog missed at least once because of nerves and inexperience, which made her giggle, until finally, with her help, she guided him inside her. She came again immediately as soon as he entered her. His pushing into her didn't just fill her physically, but emotionally, it was overwhelming as their bodies came together to form one physical being. It was over quickly. Bog was unable to hold back once he started to move and Marianne was so on fire that every touch made her cry out with pleasure. 

They both collapsed in exhaustion. Marianne wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Bog, feeling his wings rest against her arms as she embraced him. He slowly stroked her hair and down her wings with gentle movements. She swallowed, feeling tears at the edges of her eyes. “I love you so much, Bog.” He could feel the smile more than she saw it, as her face was nestled against his chest. “I love you, my little fairy princess.” 

One year later: 

Bog was setting up the room trying to make it romantic for his wife. They had only been married a few months having their ceremony last fall. They were celebrating the year anniversary of their first time together. Bog had put new spider silk sheets on the bed, had flowers in the room and some goblin ale ready when Marianne walked in. A few minutes later Marianne walked in and over to the bed and flopped down face first as she groaned into the sheets. “I hate council meetings.” Bog chuckled only barely understanding her but since he knew where she had been he figured out what she had said easily. 

He came over and sat on the bed picking up one of her legs bending it at the knee and pulled off her boot. He started to rub her foot, his clawed hands gentle. Marianne let out a very loud groan of pleasure which was muffled by the sheets. She adjusted her position to give him easier access to her feet. Marianne made all sorts of moaning, groaning sounds as Bog rubbed, his hands moving from her feet to her legs. 

“Bog, I love you more right now than ever before.” 

He chuckled as he pulled her leggings off. She squealed rolling over to grin at him, “Who said you could get me naked?” Bog smirked grabbing her and pinned her arms over her head as he laid on top of her. “Do you know what day it is?” 

Marianne pretended that she had no idea what was going on. “Ah...its council day?” Bog leaned down to nibble her ear hissing hot breath against it, “Noooo....” 

Marianne laughed as his breath tickled her ear. When she started laughing Bog pounced on her and started to tickle her. Marianne squirmed and wiggled as she tried to get him off, but he was not budging until she finally yelled. 

“I surrender!! You evil twig!!” 

Bog laughed laying on her with his with his full weight so she could not squirm away. “Good! I win. The Bog King is triumphant again! Now what is today?” She grinned up at him “I believe it might be our one year anniversary from our first time doing it together.” Bog smiled with a chuckle. “Doing it?” 

A softness in his eyes showed the depth of his emotions as he gazed down at her laughter still evident in the crinkles along his cheeks. “You are more beautiful now.” 

She blushed her eyes twinkling. “You say that again you might get my clothes off.” Bog leaned in and slowly ran his tongue up from her collar to just under her ear where he whispered, his voice husky. “You are more beautiful now.” 

Her whole body shivered. “My handsome goblin.” she hissed back. Bog rose up just enough that he could use the claws of one hand to slice down the middle of her tunic. Marianne gasped in fake astonishment “BOG!” 

Bog only chuckled as he proceed to replace her tunic with his tongue. Marianne ran her hands over him loving the way he felt as he moved against her skin. His sensual rough plating against her silky smooth skin was erotic to the extreme for her. He sucked at her breasts making her rise off the bed, especially when he gently scraped his teeth against her hard nipples. He would switch from the rough texture of his fangs to the soft sucking of his lips on each nipple driving her to distraction. He knew all the spots to touch and play that could bring her to orgasm before he even entered her. When he slipped a clawed finger inside her she tightened around the digit with a cry of ecstasy. He continued to play his tongue and teeth across her breasts sliding his finger out then ever so slowly back inside her, driving her mad with want.

She spread her legs wide for him giving in to her lust as he rubbed his thumb over her, each time he moved his clawed finger inside moving both thumb and finger together to pull her to the edge. When he was satisfied with how wet she was, Bog pulled his fingers away from her making her whimper for a moment. “Boooogg!” He grinned at her and flipped her over onto her stomach. 

Marianne let out a surprised yelped but then he was pressed against her back as he spread her legs and her wings. He stroked the tips of his claws over her rear and down her tights just a bit which made goosebumps form on her skin. She bit her bottom lip with a wide grin as she angled her hips and pushed back against him, her wings shuttering with anticipation. He moved her hips up a bit further and pushed deep into her, his own wings snapped to attention with the force of the thrust. 

Marianne knotted the spider silk sheets in her fists as he bit down on her shoulder snarling against her flesh “I love you Always Marianne. Only you.” Then he started to move, his thrusting was deep and powerful each stroke of his body sent ripples through her. She looked over her shoulder at him as he pushed deep inside her at the same time as he released her shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the side of her head. “I love you Bog.” She moaned. “Always you.” He grunted a shuddering a moan that she felt as well as heard softly against her ear “Always you my tough girl, always you.” 

She jerked under him, pleasure rippled through her which caused the tightening of all her muscles. Bog gasped, picking up speed. His thrusts became harder and faster. She felt him on the edge as his panting met hers and she knew he would bring her to orgasm again with his own. When it happened, she cried out his name, her name on his lips mixed with her cry until they were both spent. 

They stayed together for a few more moments, not wanting to separate. 

After a while Bog finally rolled off of her pulling her against him as he did so. She smiled sleepily snuggling close. “You own me another outfit.” 

Bog murmured sleepily. “Maybe you should just go around naked. I do.” 

She thumped him on the chest and he groaned sleepily again “Ow.” 

Marianne chuckled “Dork.” 

Bog's chest rumbled with a laugh. “Yes? Statement or observation?” 

“Happy Anniversary.” 

“Happy Anniversary Marianne.”


End file.
